Hiding out
by heartstopper12345
Summary: Italy and Germany are attack and the Winchester come and save them see what happens. Crap summary I know. My first cross over tell me what you think. Rated M just incase. please read it!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own supernatural or hetalia

It was just another world meeting the usual countries argued Germany yelled Italy fell asleep and America was loud and Prussia was kicked out because he wasn't a country any more so it was the same old thing an nothing got done as usual. This meeting was at Americas place and the meeting just ended Germany and Italy were the only two left in the room because Germany had to wake up Italy and clean up everyone's mess. "Italy you have to wake up now. The meeting is over." Germany said slightly shaking Italy awake. Italy yawned and woke up "Aw an I was having a good sleep." He said standing. Suddenly the lights started flickering an the door slammed shut by themselves. Italy screamed and hide behind Germany in fear and Germany pulled out his gun. "What is this?" He mumbled. Suddenly a man appeared in front of them who had pure black eyes and was dressed in one of Americas secret service uniforms smirking at them. "Well look at what I found, I thought the meet was over." He said flicking his hand and Germany and Italy were flung into the wall not able to move. Even with all of Germany's strength he couldn't move and Italy was just crying begging to be freed. 'What the hell has enough power to hold down a country?' Germany thought still trying to get free. "What are you? Please let us go!" Italy yelled tears running down his cheeks.

"Well my dear Italy I am a demon." The man said getting close to Italy, Germany tried to get free but still couldn't move "Get away from him!" Germany yelled Italy looked like he was ready to faint. The demon turned to German "Aw how nice of you to protect our friend but no." He said smirking but it soon turned to pain Germany looked over at Italy and he was speaking Latin? Germany didn't know anyone could still speak Latin but whatever Italy was saying it was working because the demon fell to its knees in pain but there victory was short lived because the thing got back up and wrapped his fingers around Italy's throat cutting off his words. Being a country we can't die but we can still feel the pain so Italy was really feeling the air loss and starting to get dizzy ready to pass out.

The door was suddenly busted through with a loud BANG! And two men came in and shot at the demon. The thing lost its concentration for a split second and dropped Germany and Italy both of then now able to move but Italy fell to the ground out cold from being choked for so long. The demon decided it was time to leave and turns to the two countries "see you soon." And vanished into thin air. "Feliciano! Wake up come on wake up!" Germany yelled shaking the little italian. The two men that came in ran beside Germany "We need to take him to the hospital." The taller one said. "No we don't um what's your name?" Germany asked. "I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean." Sam said. " Feliciano we are out of pasta and I'm not buying anymore until you wake up." Germany said that next moment Italy woke up and look around and saw two other people were there and the demon was gone "Ludwig pasta! I'm awake now go get more pasta." Italy said sitting up with a groan. "How you feeling man?" Dean asked crouching down. "Like my economy just crashed." Italy then shook his head "I mean I'm fine now." He said quickly standing an leaned on Germany for support because he did feel a little light headed. "Thank you for saving us." Germany said holding up Italy. "No problem by the way what are you guys doing here what would the demon want from you guys?" Sam asked Germany and Italy both flinched that didn't go unnoticed by the Winchester brothers. "We are both country representatives I am Ludwig of Germany an this is feliciano from Italy there was a United Nations meeting today we were the last ones to leave when that thing suddenly appeared."  
Germany said Italy was shaking and crying next to him "I'm sorry Germany I wasn't strong enough or fast enough to make that thing go away I'm sorry!" Italy suddenly blurted out crying more. "No Italy it's ok you did something that demon felt pain it's ok you were strong and acted quickly that was good." Germany said trying to calm down Italy. Mean while Sam and Dean were conversing on what they should do next. "Dean we should take them to Bobby's house they would be safe there." Sam said leaning on the wall. "No way there big representatives we don't want secrete service or something looking for them remember we're not in good favor with the government right now." Dean said. "That's the thing Dean it was easy to get in here no security and there wasn't anything that said there was a UN meeting today they would be safe with us and if we explain I'm sure they would understand why not cops." Sam argued. "Fine but I don't trust them they aren't telling us everything and they called them by there country names why do that?" Dean said. "I know but we will pry later let's get out of here first." Sam walking over to the two countries "ok so we think the best plan of action is to take you to stay with a friend of ours. We can protect you while trying to find this thing and killing it. By the way Felicinao what did you do earlier?" Sam asked the four of them walking out of the meeting room. "Oh I was speaking in Latin this thing my fratello made me learn he said it would help me against demons though I haven't resided it in years I'm surprised that I even remember it." He said. Sam an Dean were shocked "Is your brother a hunter?" Dean asked and Italy shook his head but explained nothing else.

They got to the impala an Dean stopped them "whoa ok now before we take you promise one thing no cops come looking for you for special reasons." He said Germany and Italy both agreed but Italy said he did have to call and tell his brother or there would be a problem and same with Germany. Germany looked over the car "nice an impala the only kind of car I like made in America." He said getting in the back with Italy while Sam and Dean got in the front. I take that as a complement Ludwig this car is a classic." Dean said starting the car and driving off. "Not to be rude or anything but why do y'all have to call your brothers y'all look old enough to handle your selves?" Sam asked handing his cell phone to the back. "Well we are both little brothers I mean we have big brothers an well mine is the representative of Southern Italy and and Ludwig's is the representative of East Germany and they are a little protective." Italy answered grabbing the phone. "Oh" Sam answered looking at Dean with a 'what the hell' face and Dean returned it. "Um I'm sure everyone has gone home by now so fratello must be at Spain's house asleep." Italy said dialing the number and waiting while it rang. "There they go using country names again." Dean mumbled and Sam shushed him.

After a few rings the phone finally picked up. "Sí,what do you want?" A sleepy voice said. Italy put the phone on speaker in case Sam and Dean needed to explain something "Hello Lovino sorry to wake you but I'm just calling to tell you I won't be home for a few days and that everything's ok because I'm with Ludwig and some other people." Italy said calmly "WHAT?! NO YOU ARE NOT ALOUD WITH THAT FUCKING POTATO BASTARD!" Romano yelled fully awake now. "Romano Ludwig Is not a bastard it's ok ill be fine." Italy said panicking. There was silence then there was another tiered voice. "Aw Lovi Feli is a big boy he can be with and do what ever he wants." Said the voice. "Shut up Antonio I can tell him what I want I'm the big brother. Hey where do you think your kissing stop that get off me!" Sam an Dean was listening up front trying hard not to laugh. "Hello um Feliciano's big brother I'm Sam Winchester and your brother and his friend are going to be staying with me and my brother an I promise he will be protected." Sam yelled so Romano could hear him. "Fine but I will keep you at that promise but if he gets hurt I will have the entire Italian mafia after you." Lovino said threatening. Sam shivered from the threat. "Thank you fratello I will see you soon." Italy said hanging up the phone an handing Germany "uh now I have to call my brother he's probably at Canada's house." He said while dialing the number and putting it on speaker. The phone rang a few times before a quiet voice answered "hello hello!" It got just loud enough for Germany to hear. "Ah yes hello Mathew um may I speak to my brother?" Germany asked the quiet nation. "Gilbert Germany is on the phone asking for you." Canada said some shifting could be heard and mumbling with a smack like someone just kissed could be heard. "Yes little brother what do you want? The awesome me was asleep in the bed with my awesome boyfriend!" Prussia yelled over the phone. Germany sighed "I won't be home for a few days or so so behave while I'm gone stay with Matthew if you can and don't get to drunk." Germany said. "Ok west have fun doing whatever it is your doing." Prussia said before hanging up the phone. Germany gave an irritated sigh and handed Sam back his phone "thank you" he mumbled.

"No problem" Sam said putting his phone away. So many questions were going through both the Winchesters mind but they decided to wait till they got to Bobby's. The ride was long and silent but it was a comfortable silence. They finally reached Bobby's house and got out the car. "We'll here we are y'all should be safe here." Dean said knocking on the door. Bobby appeared a few moments later with a shot gun in his hand and saw it was Sam and Dean plus two extra people. "Aw hell what you damn ijets do this time?" He asked shaking his head.

Tell me if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello sorry it so late. i dont own hetalia or Supernatural **

"Nice to see you too Bobby." Dean said walking inside with Sam following close behind. "Hello I am Feliciano the representative of Northern Italy. Do you have any pasta?" Italy said shaking Bobby's hand enthusiastically. Italy finally let go of Bobby's and Germany stepped forward and shook Bobby's hand with a firm grip "Hello I am Ludwig the representative of Germany it is nice to meet you Bobby and thank you for letting us stay in your home." After introductions were done and everyone was sitting in Bobby's study what Italy and Germany finally said sunk in to Bobby's head. "Sam! Dean! You brought government officials into my house!" Bobby yelled standing up. "Chill Bobby these two were attacked by a demon and we thought this would be the safest place for them would be here." Sam said trying to calm down Bobby. "It's ok Mr. Bobby Ludwig and I have already called our brothers and there should be no cops or agents in the matter." Italy said with a smile. Bobby visibly relaxed. "Ok tell everything that has happened." Bobby said.

***ONE EXPLINATION LATER***

Italy was crying and clinging to Germany after they finishing telling Bobby what had happened in the conference room. "I-I w-w-wasn't strong enough to finish the exorcism I'm sorry!" Italy cried some more. "Feliciano you are very strong the fact that you even knew what to say to weaken it a bit is enough ok?" Germany said trying to calm down the crying Italian. "Grazie Germany but now I am hungry can we make pasta?! I want to a pasta!" Italy said going back to his happy self. "We don't have anything here to eat I forgot to go to the store today, you'll have to go to the store ." Bobby said sitting back in his chair. "I'll go since I know where the closest store is just make a list of everything you guys need." Dean said getting up and grabbing his keys. "Ill go with you." Germany said getting up and grabbed the list from Italy and followed Dean outside and got into the impala.

"Ok now we just have to wait till they get back." Sam said sitting next to Italy. "I have a question Feli why do you call each other by your country names then freak out and go back to your human names?" Sam asked and Bobby closed his book he was reading to listen in on the conversation because he noticed it too and was a little curious as well. "W-w-well um...you see...that's because..." Italy thought for a moment "It is because we are all representatives of a different country and sometimes the names are difficult so it is just easier to say the country name." Italy said ranting he was so nervous and tried hard to not show it but he was visibly shaking. Sam and Bobby looked at each other. Sam didn't believe Italy he knew there was something he was keeping from them and by looking at Bobby he thought the same thing.

**(POV CHANGE)**

Germany and Dean were almost to the store the silence was great till... "Dean" came a low voice from the backseat. Dean and Germany screamed and Dean almost ran off the road but quickly gained control again. "Damn it Cas how many times do I have to tell you to not do that?!" Dean said pulling into the store parking lot. Germany had his hand over his heart "My god, how was he able to do that, is he a demon too?" Germany said looking back from Castiel to Dean. "I am not a demon, I am an angel of the lord." Castiel said in his usual monotone voice. "Yeah an angel who is in trouble because he scared the ever loving shit out of me." Dean said and got out of the car with Germany and Castiel getting out too. "Ok lets get what we need and get back. But first one thing." Dean said and grabbed Castiel by the tie and pulled him close crashing their lips together. Germany looked away. " Sorry about that I just haven't seen him in months." Dean said smiling and started walking toward the store holding Castiels hand. "That's ok I don't mind to be honest I have someone too and if I didn't see him for months I would do the same thing." Germany said getting a cart and going inside the store with Dean and Castiel behind him. "Really who is it?" Castiel asked. "It is Feliciano." Germany said looking through the isles and grabbing things they needed that was on the list. "I knew it Sammy owes me twenty bucks now." Dean said smiling that he will be getting twenty bucks now. Germany laughed "Ok I think we are done here." Germany said and Dean looked into the almost full cart. "Man these are some really expensive food in there hope you have enough to pay for it all." Dean said and watched as everything was ringed up and slightly flinched see the price. Nothing in the world would make him pay this much for one dish. "Don't worry I have more then enough." Germany said pulling out a credit card. After everything was payed for and loaded into the car Castiel tapped Deans shoulder "Dean I must go I have things to take care of in heaven." he said and Dean nodded and pulled Castiel into another kiss and Germany too this as his que to get in the car. After Dean and Cas finally pulled apart Castiel disappeared and Dean got into the car and drove off. "I have a question Ludwig, why do you call Feli by his country name? An why is that demon really after you? Don't lie to me or me and my brother wont help you and neither will Bobby." Dean said, Germany was torn between his biggest secret or lying an risking Italy's safety

"I will tell you everything when we get back to the house if you, your brother, and Bobby promise on everything important to you that you won't tell anyone because this is the biggest government secret in history no one knows this secret but our leaders and you could get into a lot of federal trouble." Germany said. Dean was in shock because it was such a big secrete but now he cant wait to get home to find out what it is.

** Please review again im so sorry it is late but tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
